This invention relates to new and useful improvements in omniphonic microphone and loudspeaker systems.
The old method or system comprises one of the following:
(a) Natural hearing, PA0 (b) Stereophonic listening and recording devices, PA0 (c) Stereophonic listening and recording devices utilizing two or more microphones with passive or active playback circuitry to decode the ambience component of the recording, PA0 (d) Quadraphonic listening and recording devices utilizing four or more microphones with: PA0 (e) The kunstkopf, Germany for artificial head, allows for recording and play-back in all planes, i.e., horizontal, vertical and saggital.
(i) discreet four-channel recording and play-back; PA1 (ii) encoding/decoding on two-channel devices with effects similar to (i) -- apart from natural hearing the above methods allow for recording and play-back in two planes, i.e., horizontal and saggital.